


In The Closet

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Closet Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck have time to kill during the Resonance photoshoot, so they fuck in a closet
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	In The Closet

Mark moaned needily into Donghyuck’s mouth as the younger boy shoved him roughly against the door. They had both finished their individual photoshoots for Resonance and Donghyuck, knowing they wouldn’t be needed for at least an hour, had dragged Mark to a nearby closet and locked the door behind them. 

“What if someone hears us?” Mark asked as Donghyuck pulled the rapper’s shirt off and placed it on a shelf next to them, but his concerns were forgotten when Donghyuck shoved Mark’s pants down and dropped to his knees.

Donghyuck smirked up at Mark, slowly stroking the older boy’s hardening dick. “Well then you better be quiet.”

Mark groaned quietly, he was already fully hard and a small bead of precum had formed at the tip. He was about to respond when Donghyuck took Mark’s entire cock into his mouth, using his throat to massage the long shaft. 

Clamping a hand over his mouth, Mark leaned his head against the door as Donghyuck quickly bobbed his head on Mark’s erection. Donghyuck eagerly sucked Mark’s cock, working his talented tongue along the hard shaft before suddenly deepthroating it once more. 

After a few minutes of fucking his own throat on Mark’s cock Donghyuck took a breather, leaving just the tip in his mouth and lapping up every drop of precum Mark leaked out. Anxious to get more of his dick back in Donghyuck’s mouth, Mark curled his hand in Donghyuck’s hair and pushed the boy’s head back down.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes but took Mark back down his throat, giving the aching cock a hard suck. Mark was doing his best to muffle his moans but it was a losing battle, sounds were slipping out as Donghyuck continued expertly blowing the older boy. 

Feeling himself getting close, Mark started thrusting lightly into Donghyuck’s mouth. Realizing what the rapper was doing immediately, Donghyuck doubled his efforts and started bobbing his head even faster on Mark’s cock. 

Moving his hand from his mouth to Donghyuck’s head, Mark held the younger boy still and hammered his cock down Donghyuck’s throat. Donghyuck let Mark take control, loving how rough the older boy got when he was close. Grunts spilled from Mark’s lips as he wrecked Donghyuck’s throat, tears leaking down Donghyuck’s cheeks as drool poured down his chin. With a loud final grunt Mark came, slamming his head back against the door and forcing Donghyuck to deepthroat him before spraying his load down the younger boy’s throat. 

Donghyuck did his best to swallow everything but Mark was shooting too much, cum dribbling out of the side of Donghyuck’s mouth and falling onto the floor below him. Once he was finished Mark pulled out with a pop, a string of saliva and cum connecting the tip of his cock to Donghyuck’s swollen lips. Wiping his mouth, Donghyuck got back to his feet and moved to leave when Mark grabbed his wrist. Looking over at the older boy, Donghyuck instantly recognized the smirk on the rapper’s lips and knew they weren’t finished. 

Spinning them around, Mark pressed Donghyuck face first into the door, undoing the boy’s tight pants and pushing them down to his ankles. Mark couldn’t stop the small growl he released as he drank in the sight of Donghyuck’s incredible ass. 

Reaching down, Mark gave one of the round cheeks a hard squeeze, eliciting a moan from Donghyuck. Deciding to have some fun, Mark spread the globes and rubbed the slimy tip of his still hard cock against Donghyuck’s tight hole. Donghyuck whined and pushed his hips back, desperately trying to get Mark’s cock inside of him but the older boy was too fast, pulling back before the head could slip inside. 

Dropping to his knees, Mark spread the tan cheeks once more and dove forward, licking aggressively at the tight hole. Donghyuck moaned loudly against the door and grabbed Mark’s shirt from the shelf next to him, shoving it in his mouth to muffle his screams of pleasure. 

Continuing to tease Donghyuck’s hole with his tongue, Mark roughly pushed two fingers into the tight heat. Donghyuck whined in pleasure as Mark scissored him open, the rapper’s long fingers always drove Donghyuck wild with pleasure. 

It didn’t take Mark long to find Donghyuck’s prostate, thrusting his fingers hard into the bundle of nerves and making Donghyuck’s vision go white. Donghyuck started thrusting his hips back, eager to get Mark’s fingers deeper inside of him. However to Donghyuck’s dismay Mark pulled his fingers out of the clenching hole and stood back up, deciding Donghyuck was desperate enough.

Positioning his tip at Donghyuck’s hole once again, Mark pressed into Donghyuck’s velvety hole. Donghyuck whined loudly as he felt the head pop inside of him, pulling Mark’s now drool soaked shirt out of his mouth so he could kiss the rapper. 

With a firm grip on Donghyuck’s hips, Mark pushed more of his cock into Donghyuck, not stopping until he had bottomed out inside the heavenly hole. Donghyuck let out a shaky breath, breaking the kiss and resting his head on Mark’s shoulder as the rapper slowly pulled out before suddenly slamming his cock back inside of Donghyuck.

Mark set a rough pace, pounding into Donghyuck as the younger whined loudly, already too fucked out to form words. Donghyuck started clenching around Mark, he always loved how deep the rapper’s long cock went inside of him. 

Knowing Donghyuck’s body all too well, Mark quickly found the younger boy’s prostate and started targeting the bundle of nerves. Donghyuck’s whines only got louder as his body was overwhelmed with pleasure and Mark clamped a hand over Donghyuck’s mouth to muffle them.

Leaning forward, Mark whispered in Donghyuck’s ear. “You feel so good baby, I love your hole. Always nice and tight for me.”

Mark punctuated each word with a hard thrust into Donghyuck’s prostate, driving the younger closer and closer to his orgasm. Reaching down, Mark wrapped his free hand around Donghyuck’s leaking cock. Mark used the boy’s precum as lube and stroking him at the same pace Mark was hammering into the clenching hole. Donghyuck was close, he was so close, and Mark could sense it. Slamming into Donghyuck at animalistic speeds, Mark angled his hips so the blunt head of his cock hit Donghyuck’s prostate with every thrust. 

Donghyuck screamed behind Mark’s hand as his orgasm washed over him, spurting cum all over the door and Mark’s hand, covering them in the sticky white substance. Mark didn’t slow down however, continuing his brutal fucking as Donghyuck’s hole spasmed around him. 

Pulling out carefully, Mark went and sat down on a crate, stroking himself lazily and beckoning Donghyuck over. In spite of having just had a mind blowing orgasm Donghyuck wobbled towards the rapper on shaky legs, never one to turn down Mark’s dick. 

Donghyuck quickly lined Mark up with his used hole and sank down on the long shaft. Mark hissed as Donghyuck’s warm hole surrounded him once more, gripping Donghyuck’s hips lightly as the younger boy bounced eagerly on his cock. Placing his hands on Mark’s shoulders, Donghyuck impaled himself on Mark’s dick, the rapper moaning loudly at the sensation. Mark’s cock hit Donghyuck’s prostate with every bounce, quickly bringing Donghyuck’s dick back to life.

Grinding his erection against Mark’s toned stomach, Donghyuck bounced even faster in Mark’s lap. Mark snaked a hand between them, stroking Donghyuck quickly as the younger boy drove him towards his second orgasm.

Reaching out, Mark pulled Donghyuck towards him and kissed the younger boy, feeling Donghyuck whine into his mouth. Donghyuck knew Mark was close, he could tell from the way the rapper was thrusting up to meet his hips but Donghyuck didn’t mind, Mark’s incredible cock was sending him towards his own orgasm far faster than Donghyuck would have liked.

With a loud growl into Donghyuck’s mouth Mark came, filling the younger with his load and drenching Donghyuck’s insides with cum. Donghyuck came a moment later, the feeling of Mark’s cum splashing inside him pushing him over the edge and with a weak whimper Donghyuck felt his orgasm wash over him, whole body shuddering as cum spurted over Mark’s toned stomach.

Mark lifted Donghyuck off of him, the younger collapsing against Mark’s chest as they both recovered from their orgasms.

“Well.” Mark said, still panting. “That was fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know I said I wasn't posting this weekend BUT I finished my quarter early so I'll be able to upload more consistently (hopefully). 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
